Vehicles (e.g., aircraft, buses, trains, tractor-trailers, ships, etc.), buildings and/or other structures (e.g., billboards) include surfaces that are visible to the public. Oftentimes, these surfaces include decorative images for aesthetic, identification and/or advertising purposes. For example, some surfaces of aircraft include decorative images that identify an airline carrier associated with the aircraft. In some instances, the decorative images are formed on a decorative laminate that is coupled to the surface of the vehicle, building and/or other structure. A pocket of gas and/or vapor (e.g., water vapor) may form between the decorative laminate and the surface, thereby causing an adjacent portion of the decorative laminate to bubble.